Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile data analytics, more specifically more specifically to configuration of a network visibility system.
Related Art
Network visibility systems are designed for facilitating analysis of data traffic flows by analytic servers for aspects such as performance and usage patterns. Network visibility systems may need to be configured for usage in the corresponding environments. Aspects of the present disclosure relate to such configuration of network visibility systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.